Chaotix Quest
by Smash Brawler 1
Summary: A quiet day in the Chaotix Detective Agency is broken by Charmy getting bee-napped by a strange figure and Espio and Vector go out to save him. Who is this bee-napper? Will the other agents find him?
1. Beenapped!

Chaotix Quest

It was a quiet day in the Chaotix Detective Agency. The team hadn't gotten a job in two months. The silence was broken when...

"I'm SOOOOOO bored!" Charmy cried out.

Espio was woken from his meditation by this.

"Be _QUIET, _Charmy!" He yelled and threw a ninja star at him out of anger.

Charmy flew out of the way just in time. He stuck his tongue out.

"Can't catch me!" He said, laughing. Espio chased Charmy around, angrily, and the noise woke someone up.

"Will you two _QUIT IT!__?_" Then Vector saw Espio's ninja star in the wall. "Espioཀ What gives you the right to throw one of your ninja things in MY WALLཀ?"

The two stopped abruptly as they saw Vector. "Uhhh... Hey, Vec." Charmy said.

"What are you two DOING?" He yelled.

Espio rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask the bee? He IS the one who caused it." Espio pointed his finger to Charmy.

Vector had an amazed look on his face. "What is it Vector?" Espio said.

Vector pointed to the other side of the room. Espio turned around, and gasped.

Charmy wasn't there. The door was swinging open and closed. A cry for help was heard. "HELP!"

It was Charmy. "CHARMY!" The two yelled.


	2. Realization

Chaotix Quest-Chapter 2

"Well..." Espio began.

"Well WHAT, Espio?" Vector said. Espio looked over to footprints in the grass.

"Footprints... probably the culprit." He remarked. "Let's follow them."

They followed the trail of footprints. Espio sighed. "Why do you have to come with me? If I were alone, I'd have found Charmy by now." He complained.

Vector rolled his eyes."Because, Espio, if you DON'T... you're fired!"

Espio grumbled as he heard this. Footsteps were heard. "Vector! Hurry, get some gum and blow a bubble and rise yourself!"

He did. Espio followed in vanishing.

Sneaking towards the person, invisible. He grinned and appeared in front of him. "Tell me, sir... do you know of a bee about 2 foot tall, wearing an orange shirt with a bee on the shirt?" Espio made hand motions as he described the bee on and on, but the man seemed as he got every word.

The man spoke in a sort of cracked voice. "I'm sorry to say, but I do not. Sorry, boys!" He walked off.

Espio sighed and walked off, Vector followed.

After about 4 hours of searching, Espio was just about to give up. Then...

Espio opened his eyes wide with excitement. He threw a ninja star backwards. Then he grabbed Vectors arm, and dashed off towards the ninja star's direction.

"Espio! What's your issue?" Vector yelled.

Espio smiled and looked to Vector. "You'll see."


	3. Together Again

Chaotix Quest Final

They ran. Espio was still able to keep the ninja star in sight. Vector held onto his headphones, as they were going very fast.

"In about 3, 2, 1... and.." Then, a loud SHING noise was heard, followed by the cracked voice again, yelling "OW!".

Espio stopped and let Vector down, and grinned. There stood (or should I say "kneeled in pain") that same figure as they saw 4 hours ago. It was wearing a cloak when they found him walking along, and now, the cloak was off, and there was...

"Well, doctor. I thought that voice was you." Espio said.

Vector chuckled. "Shoulda known it was Eggman!" He cried out.

Dr. Eggman stood up. "Okay, fine. I captured your little bee friend. He's at my base. Bye." He began to walk away.

Espio appeared in front of him, ninja star pointed to his neck. "Where IS your base, Dr.?"

Eggman sighed. "In Ocean Valley Zone. Not that far from here. Only about a 5 minute walk. Can I go now?"

Espio put the star back. "Humph. Fine. Leave now. Come on, Vector." He gestured Vector to follow. Vector nodded and did so.

About 5 minutes later, they arrived in Ocean Valley, and the first thing they saw was a large, high-tech building. "This should be it."

They walked in. Strangely, none of Eggman's robots were there. "Huh... weird. No 'bots." Vector said.

Espio nodded. "I guess this means finding Charmy will be a test passed with flying colors." Then they heard a cry.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Screamed a voice. A familiar voice.

Charmy's voice.

"Charmy!" Espio yelled. Then they followed the call into an unlabeled door. They tried to open it. Locked.

"Now what?" Vector said.

Espio stared at Vector. "You're the brawn, aren't you?"

Vector nodded. "Oh, yeah." He backed up. "Here we go!" He charged into the door. BAM! It flew off of its hinges. "Yes!"

The bee looked at the crocodile and the chameleon. He smiled. "Guys! You came to save me!" He flew over to the two and hugged them.

Espio smiled. For once, he liked Charmy. "No problem, Charmy."

Vector nodded in agreement. "Ditto."

Later at the agency...

Vector sat in his chair. Espio wad meditating. And Charmy was watching TV. Everything was normal again.

Until...

"Ya know, ya guys coulda found me faster." Charmy blurted out.

Vector and Espio stared at Charmy angrily.

"What?"

They chased Charmy around the room. Now, everything was TRULY normal.


End file.
